Super Natural Spy
by nerdychick316
Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, daughter of one of the best Supernatural Spies. Ally is trying to follow in her footsteps, but what happens when her biggest rival has to team up with her to chase down a distant past? Will they learn enough to turn from arch rivals to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is the story that MickeyMouseR5AA and I are working together to write! She is awesome! Check out her stories! This is her idea! I'm just helping and uploading! Here's the story!**

**We do not own Austin and Ally and I do not own the plot, but I do have half credit...**

* * *

Hey everyone! My name is Ally Dawson, I am 17 years old. I am also a one of the best supernatural spies around. You heard me right, I am a supernatural spy. I attend Miami Leann's Academy, which is an all-girls academy. This academy is #1 in the country besides its twin. Which is Miami Larane's Academy, and our rival. They think they're all big and bad when they really aren't. I mean yes, most of them are tall and have 6 packs, and everything. Alright Ally shut up! I've got to go anyways, due to my phone.

"Leann." The voice on the other line said

"Marine." I answered

"Ok good, are you Ally Dawson?" The voice asked again

"Yes, what's going on?"

"New mission, something strange is happening in the old mill again!"

"Ok I'm on it!" I exclaimed and changed in about 10 sec.

I was walking up the driveway to the mill when I noticed that something was different. It was way too quiet. It was almost like an eerie quiet. I gathered all of my courage and went inside the mill. Once I stepped inside, I heard a way too familiar voice coming from the staircase. That's when I noticed Elliot Parkers sitting there. Elliot Parkers was a vampire the prince of them all. He wants me to become his wife, even though I want to kill him.

"Ahh Ally Dawson long time no see." He smirked, showing his fangs

"What do you want Elliot?" I asked him already knowing the answer

"I think you already know the answer. Now don't you." He said standing up then speeding over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"And guess what it's not going to happen!" I yelled at him trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, yes it will!" He said pulling me towards a portal.

I was just about to be shoved into the portal when I heard a grunt. And Elliot's grip loosened around my waist. Before I was able to say Pickles I was picked up bridal style and sped out the door. Where I was dumped onto the ground. I looked up to find, no other than Austin Moon standing there. Our Rival's best S.S.

"What are you doing here Moon?" I asked accusingly

"Saving you that's what." He answered

But before I could speak, there was a flash of light and Elliot yelling,

"Oh watch it Moon, because Ally is Mine!" Elliot yelled through the mill.

I looked up to see Austin's reaction, and saw him smirking at me. But before I could say anything he left and hurried back to headquarters.

I was really confused with his reaction, but let it go.

* * *

When I got back to headquarters, Chief was there.

"What happened over there?!" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault! I had it all under control; until Moon came!" I explained.

"I don't really care! You let Elliot get away!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I apologized.

"You bet it won't happen again! If you do, I'm going to have to rank you down(Or something?)."

"What no! You can't do that to me!" My mom was the top S.S. here and I have to keep it up for her honor. She was killed during a mission that we don't talk about.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

Austin heads back to headquarters, his boss started questioning him on what happened.

"What happened? Where's Elliot? Didn't you catch him? My boss questioned

"Sorry boss I couldn't, Dawson ruined our chance." I stated

"Thats always your excuse, I'm serious. You need to do better next time!" My boss outraged

"I promise I will." I stated a little scared of what'll happen.

"You better, or I might have to pair you up with Dawson to catch Elliot and lower your ranking!" My boss exclaimed. Oh, God, that would be such a disaster!

* * *

**That is our first chapter! Hope you enjoy it! We had fun writing together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Okay! MickeyMouseR5AA and I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and following/ favoriting! :) SO HAPPY! Okay! Here is our chapter 2!**

**We do not own A&A (How awesome would it be if we did?!) And MickeyMouseR5AA owns most of the plot!**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

**Next day**

"Chief! I just got the message! What was the big... emergency?" I asked running in and finding Moon and his boss.

"Dawson, sit down!" Chief commanded.

I sat in the chair next to Moon.

"It has come to our attention that you two are disturbing each other's missions quite frequently, might I add." Chief started.

"Since you two seem to enjoy each other's company a lot, you two are assigned partners in this mission!" Moon's boss told us.

"What?!" We asked at the same time getting out of our seats.

"Chief! He ruins every chance I get! And he doesn't even care about the mission! He'll just joke around and get off task!" I complain.

"I mess around?! I saved your butt last time! Without me, you would've been vampire chow!" Austin yelled.

"The whole point of me going is that I was supposed to lure him into my trap!" I yelled.

"Really? Because it didn't look like it!"

"You want to take this outside Moon?"

"Anytime! Just hope your ready for me," Austin winked. Was he flirting with me?

"Look! I can take you down! I'm not as innocent as I seem!"

"Hm, let me think, small girl, doesn't appear strong, couldn't defeat Elliot am I right?" Austin exclaimed, man he's starting to get on my nerves.

I ran over to him, and had dragged him out of his chair by his oh so precious hair. I then flipped him to where he was laying on his back. I then leaned down and whispered to him, "Remember, looks are deceiving." I then stood up and walked back over to my spot, while Austin over there is still in shock.

"Get over it Moon, I'm stronger than you'll ever be." I exclaimed

"DAWSON! MOON! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" My Chief and Moon's boss yelled.

I walked over the the chairs, but not before flipping my hair while Moon was looking.

"Okay! Here's the deal! You two get Elliot and see what he is trying to do and you two don't have to be in each other's hair! We'll even rank you up!" Chief told us.

I sighed. "Fine!" I agreed.

"Agreed," Moon mumbled.

"Good! Now one last thing," Moon's boss said before we left the office.  
"Don't get attached to each other."

I scoffed. "Like that would happen in a million years," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Dawson. Ladies fall for me all the time," Moon winked. I scoffed.

"Don't forget what happened less than a few minutes ago," I warn.

"Okay, you two go find where he is! The sooner you catch him, the sooner you two are out of each other's sight!" Chief reminded.

"Come on, Moon! I have to go get someone that could help," I told him.

"Who put you in charge of the mission?! I'm the man of the partnership!" He pointed out.

I gave him a threatening look.

"You know what! I declare you leader!" He said.

"I thought so!" I walked off to look for Trish.

* * *

As I was in search of Trish, I felt Moon checking me out.

"Moon take a picture, it would last longer!" I declared

"What you talking about? I wasn't checking you out or anything!" He said almost sounding guilty.

"And people say I'm a horrible liar?!" I replied while turning around. " Stop looking at me, and only talk to me if it involves the mission, understood?" I exclaimed while giving him my Ifyoudon'tagreeyourgonnagetit look.

"Understood!" he said almost scared. Hm looks like I got Moon scared.

He then took off running in front of me.

"Um Moon? What are you doing?" I asked

"What does it look like?" he countered sounding annoyed

"Searching?" I countered

"Ding Ding Ding We have a winner!" Austin shouted as if he was the host of a game show.

"But shouldn't I be searching?!" I asked knowing the answer.

"Uh...yes..." He said while slowly walking to his spot behind me.

I can't believe I have to stay with this idiot for a mission I should do by myself! I found Trish's room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled. Austin jumped back a little.

"Trish! It's Ally! Let me in!" I yelled.

She opened the door. "Hey Ally!" She hugged me and then she saw Moon.

"Trish, this is the famous Austin Moon I told you about!" I faked a smile as I dragged her in the room with Austin.

"So you're the guy Ally talks about!" Trish says.

"Aww... little Ally talks about me?" Moon mocked me.

"Yep! And I have a special surprise for you if you don't leave Ally alone!" Trish threatened.

"I'd take her advice if I were you! Remember what happened last time you were second guessing someone that you thought you could take down easily?" I asked.

"I'm going to take your advice!"

"Trish, I came here to ask if you know where Elliot is. You see dimwit here is my partner because he keeps on messing up MY mission!"

"Oh come on! I save-"

"Do you really need to lose at ANOTHER argument?" I ask.

"Point taken..."

"Do you know where he is or going tonight?" I ask Trish.

"Yeah, he's going to the Jungle Club tonight," Trish answered.

"How do you-" Austin asks.

"You see, one time when I was fighting Elliot, I placed a tracking device on him." I explained.

"Oh... okay..."

"Looks like he wants somebody to love after someone broke his heart. And then tried to put a steak through it." Trish joked.

"Ummm..."

"Don't ask, Moon!" I told him. I don't want to talk about it.

* * *

**What do you think? What did Elliot and Ally do along time ago? How will they get along? What do you think will happen? Review please! THANKS FOR READING! Check out MickeyMouseR5AA's FF's and my other ones please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I get that this is taking too long, but remember it is two people writing this! So, you have to be patient!**

**MickeyMouseR5AA and NerdyChick316 do not own Austin and Ally...**

* * *

**Austin**

"Well, how about you meet us here at 7-o-clock tonight so we can head to the jungle cafe. Alright Moon?" Ally asked me, well more demanded. "I think me and Trish need to have a serious talk." She said while giving a pointed glare towards Trish.

"Yeah sure whatever." I responded while walking out the door and shutting it behind me. I couldn't help, but wonder what happened to Ally. What happened between her and Elliot, besides the fact he's trying to turn her into a vampire? As I tried to think of what happened to Ally, I remembered something from my past, that consisted of Elliot.

_"Moon, what do you want? This is my mission!" Elliot yelled._  
_"The Boss wanted me to join you!" I told him._  
_"Thanks, but no thanks, I got this!" Elliot insisted. "Besides, you're still new. I'm dealing with vampires!"_

**Ally**

"Ally, I know it's kind of painful for you-"

"Kind of painful for me? I'll tell you what, not only do I have to work with my worst rival, I also have to chase down my past!" I snapped at Trish.

"I'm letting that one go, but only because you are stressed out. Ally, Austin isn't like Elliot!"

"He is from the same agency as Elliot, he had the same boss as Elliot, they both keep on annoying me, and they both play girls!"

"Ally, Austin isn't going to be like Elliot! Just go to the club, stop him, and you can get over this! I swear, you are acting like a pregnant woman on her monthly-"

I glare at Trish and she notices. "I mean, the faster you get this done, the faster you don't freak out! You should also borrow one of my dresses."

"Why should I borrow one of your's?" I asked.

"Because Ally, you need to turn heads!"

"I do too turn heads!"

"Yeah, in the other direction. Trust me on this one!" Trish begged.

"Fine!" I gave in.

**_1 hour later-_**

"Wallah!" Trish exclaimed as she finished my makeup. "Now you are ready to kick some vampire butt!"

"I was ready to before I put on this dress/makeup/hair." I exclaimed while looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yea yea yea." Trish stated while pushing me out the door. "You have about 5 minutes to get to the jungle cafe." Trish replied while shutting the door. "Oh and if you need help or anything, you know who to call."

"Yea, thanks Trish." I thanked while I was walking down the hall towards my ride.

I jumped on my AllyBike and drove to the Jungle Cafe.

Once I got there I noticed Austin was leaning against the door frame on his phone. I must admit he was really cute, but he was still my enemy with a humongous ego. So I would never tell him or he would never let it go. Anyways, he must've heard me walking up to him, because he quickly put his phone away and smirked.

"Alright Moon, you ready?" I asked

"yupp, now lets move. Hopefully this is the last time we have to be in a mission together." Austin stated

"Hopefully." I exclaimed walking towards the bar, with Austin following me.

"Ok Austin we need a plan." I stated

"Ya think? Anyways do you have any ideas?" Austin asked.

"I might...How about once we find Elliot, I get him to come with me upstairs to a secret room. I give you a signal and you follow. Alright?" I explained

"Fine..." Austin reluctantly agreed.

**Ally**  
I was on the dance floor while Austin was at the bar. I swear, he could check every drink there, but none of them will be what we are looking for. I felt somebody's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, cutie," I heard him whisper.

"Hey," I simply answer as I turned around to the thing I needed to find.

"So, you dressed like that for me?" Elliot had an amused smirk on his face.

"You bet," I tell him while trying to signal Austin. I figured he would be flirting with the bartender.

"What's wrong? You seem distant," Elliot looked worried. No, he left me.

"I just don't feel like staying down here, want to go upstairs?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Elliot agreed smirking.

As we made our way upstairs I tried getting Austin's attention again, but it wasn't working. I then gave up and took matters into my own hands. I lead Elliot into an empty room. I locked the door and dturned towards a smirking Elliot.

"Hmm what are you up too?" Elliot asked taking notice I locked the door.

"Oh I thought we'd have a little bit of fun." I stated while walking closer to him.

"I agree." He said as he stood up and raced over to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Elliot asked me.

"Not quite." I stated while breaking out of his grasp, and punched him square in the jaw. I then wrapped my leg around the back of his knees and kicked him so he'd fall forward.

He fell forward, with his face down.

"That's what you get, for messing with a high rated SS." I whispered leaning towards his ear. Before I could react Elliot grabbed my arm and pinned it against my back.

"You know you shouldn't of done that." Elliot said while leaning towards me.

**Austin**

I was flirting with the bartender, hoping she knew where I could find Elliot. That wasn't the only thing we talked about... when she went to go get me drink I noticed that Ally wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked all over the place and I heard a thud from upstairs. That's got to be them. I ran upstairs and found the room's door closed and locked. Yep, they are in there.

I tried to pick the lock, but it was taking too long, I kicked the door and didn't stop until it dropped to the ground.

* * *

**BAM! There you go! I am severely sorry about the late update! Okay! So to recap... even though you should know this stuff...**

**Elliot was a former SS from the same agency as Austin(Did that shock you?)**

**Ally seems to have mixed feelings with Austin(Oh la la! ;P)**

**And Austin is trying to save Ally( NOT for Auslly though...*Throws a huge fit*)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
